1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a lithium-ion secondary battery, a fabricating method thereof, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a fabricating method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of the secondary battery include a nickel-metal hydride battery, a lead-acid battery, and a lithium-ion secondary battery.
Such secondary batteries are used as power sources in portable information terminals typified by mobile phones. In particular, lithium-ion secondary batteries have been actively developed because the capacity thereof can be increased and the size thereof can be reduced. The performance required for the lithium-ion secondary batteries includes increased energy density, improved cycle life, safe operation under a variety of environments, and longer-term reliability.
In general, a lithium-ion secondary battery includes components such as a positive electrode, a negative electrode, an electrolyte solution, a separator, and an exterior body. The positive electrode and the negative electrode each include a current collector, and also include an active material in some cases. These components affect the performance of lithium-ion secondary batteries, and therefore have been actively developed to improve the performance. In addition, in order to improve the performance of the secondary batteries, a process for incorporating the components in the secondary batteries has also been actively developed (Patent Document 1).